Ghost Hunt S2: File 2 - Death on Stage
by Chidori-San
Summary: SPR is back for an all new adventure, this time at locally renowned venue Miyabigaoka theater. After a recreation of an old classic gone wrong, the team's called in to set things right. But between a ghostly lover accidentally chasing Yasu, a vindictive sweetheart and secret dates, it's a wonder they come out in one piece.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, just a disclaimed before you begin.

I wanted to post this sooner, but there were a lot of complications. I actually have to go in for surgery, so I've been super stressed out these last couple of months. It's always really disheartening to see that people want more and I can't give it to them, but never fear, it's here.

I will warn you, I'm trying super hard to rush through it, and finalize it. Please, please, _please _leave reviews and vote it, I want to know how I'm doing and if I can improve.

I love you all,

Happy Reading!

Chidori-san


	2. Lights, Cameras, Deaths?

Chapter 1: _**Lights, Cameras, Deaths?**_

Mai gasped in horror as she collided with Yasu, spilling her drink all over his shirt. He screeched like a little girl and fell over, clutching at his chest while Mai apologised rapidly. Lin stepped out of his office, took one look at the two troublesome teens, and promptly marched back inside his man cave, otherwise known as his work place. He had no time for their foolish antics.

"Geez Mai, you'd think you were running a race or something," Yasu complained. Mai tried to hide her smile at his obvious displeasure. His girly scream was rather amusing, but she could see he was a little startled from his encounter.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. We have a client in the office right now, and she's kind of demanding. She's pregnant," Mai whispered the last sentence importantly. Yasu stumbled to his feet and nodded, seemingly knowledgeable about pregnant women when, in fact, he hadn't the faintest clue about women at all.

"How far along would you say she is?" he asked. Mai shrugged.

"I guessed six months, Naru was kind of surprised that I knew that," Mai said. Yasu smirked.

"Mai, all of us are continually surprised by you. You've actually gotten smarter!" Mai frowned at him.

"You say that like I wasn't already smart." Yasu remained silent, and Mai playfully punched his shoulder. Yasu's solemn face finally broke out into a classic grin, his black eyes sparkling. He'd been having a really great day; the new girl at school had asked him out!

"I know that smile, you like a girl!" Mai blurted. Yasu's smile wavered slightly. Damn, of course she'd figure it out.

"Er, I don't know what you're talking about. I need to focus on my studies, I don't have time for a girl," Yasu stammered. He didn't know why he was so embarrassed about this girl, he supposed it was because he didn't want Ayako and Monk hearing of it from Mai and interfering.

"It's alright, I hope it works out. You deserve to have somebody nice by your side," Mai said sincerely. Yasu's smile widened. He thought she'd pull a mushy girly reaction, but she was being surprisingly nice and calm. She could probably sense his excitement over this girl. Women's intuition was a force to be reckoned with.

"Thanks Mai, but you should probably get back to the new client. Naru won't appreciate you slacking," Yasu reminded. Mai blushed as she realized she had just been standing there talking to Yasu for the last seven minutes. Naru probably wasn't happy.

"Whoops, I guess I didn't get all that much smarter after all," Mai said glumly. Yasu ruffled her hair and turned to walk away when Mai lunged forwards and snatched up the back of his shirt.

"Hold on, why don't you help? I could really use moral support, and Naru isn't the best at that," Mai suggested. Yasu considered this for a second. It didn't sound too bad; he'd been bored out of his mind all morning. Besides, he was always interested in the various cases that came in. He hadn't quite figured out how Mai and Naru selected the ones they'd do, but all the cases seemed interesting enough.

"Alright, but you owe me something," he relented. Mai smiled brightly and tugged him into the office.

"I'm sorry I took so long, we are out of tea. I looked everywhere, I just couldn't find any. I apologise for the inconvenience," Mai lied to the client, a petite young woman with wavy auburn hair and snapping green eyes. If Naru heard of her accident, he wouldn't let her hear the end of it.

Yasu stood awkwardly next to her, unsure of how to act. He'd never actually sat in on meetings with promising clients. Naru sat comfortably on the couch opposite the lady, who turned out to be Midori Nanami. Mai sat next to Naru, looking fairly alright with her new role of helping the interviewing process. Yasu stood behind the two, looking slightly confused, and Midori shot the young teen a small smile. His lips twitched slightly in response.

"That's quite alright," Midori said politely, smoothing her white cardigan. Underneath her loose orange dress, there was a small bump protruding from her stomach. It was rather small for someone so far along, so Naru was indeed rather surprised Mai accurately guessed the date she was due.

"Could you please repeat the incidents that have been happening at your theatre recently? I'd like my assistant to write them down this time, so we have an accurate idea of what has been happening," Naru asked her smoothly. Midori nodded and smiled easily.

As Yasu listened, he learned some things. The woman ran Miyabigaoka theatre with her husband, Kazuko Nanami. It was rather successful, started by her great, great grandfather in the early 1920s. Yasu felt a little thrill go through him. He loved hearing of places with rich history.

The very first play ever put on was Suzume, or Sparrow. It starred Yoshio Tetsuya as the handsome young lead, and Kito Takamura as his love interest. The play went well, but right after opening night, four people died in various accidents, all only a few hours apart. Shortly after that strange things started happening.

"It was only after my husband and I decided to recreate the play Suzume that it got really bad. It's like this play brings up some terrible things," Midori exclaimed, growing slightly weepy. Mai clucked sympathetically, she was obviously distraught. Naru, however, remained emotionless.

"Could you tell us when it first started getting worse?" Naru prompted. Midori took a shaky breath, and Mai silently wished she _had_ brought her some hot tea. It would soothe her nerves and make this easier on the poor woman.

"Yes. We had cast our actors, and started our first rehearsal. My husband and I were sitting in the audience, watching and surveying the play. They had gotten to the scene when the two kiss when out of nowhere, a light overhead blew out. We had to move really quickly before the hot sparks hit us, but my husband managed to get burnt a little. Then the most awful sound we've ever heard started up from backstage. It sounded like a woman screaming unintelligible things; it was so full of hatred and rage!" Midori had to stop and calm herself back down.

To ghost hunters, this seemed typical. Electric interference and noises, but to someone who wasn't used to it, it was rather frightening. Even so, Mai, who wasn't the smartest person in the group, could tell something was wrong.

She quickly jotted the encounter down, keeping her notes short and precise. Naru watched her as she scribbled, and once she was done he turned back to Midori.

"I assume there is more," he said simply. Midori nodded and continued hesitantly.

"My husband was locking up, and was about to go to the main hall and exit the building when he was pushed violently down the stairs. He was fine, rather shaken up, but he understandably left the building in a hurry. The next day was rather quiet, nothing happened at all." Mai wrote down some more words and showed her list to Yasu, who pretended to understand completely, when really he had no idea what he was supposed to be looking at. He was still fairly new to this, after all.

"Then, the next night as he was locking up, he was pushed again! He didn't return for a week, and left me in charge of everything. Strangely, the ghost never attacked me, just him. I think the ghost doesn't like men at all; it's scared some of our male cast. Fortunately, none of our lead characters have been hurt, but they are very wary."

"I see. Well, I have to say, that is rather strong activity," Naru remarked. Mai could tell he was turning something over in his mind.

"Please Shibuya-san, take our case. We need to do this play; it's been something we've dreamt of for a long time. I can't risk our actors getting hurt and throwing it all off," Midori pleaded.

"I would be more concerned about you getting hurt," Yasu piped up, and quickly turned away as Naru focused a withering look on him. He clearly didn't appreciate being interrupted.

"Ah, well, the ghost doesn't really want me, as I've said," Midori said quietly, and Yasu blushed slightly. Mai reached up and comfortingly patted his arm, feeling the embarrassment radiating off of him.

"I'll admit, this case does sound rather interesting. This is obviously a spirit with a strong attachment to the past," Naru finally said. Mai looked at him with expectant eyes. To her surprise, he turned to her and stared at her seriously for a second.

"Mai, what do you think, should we take it?"

"W-Why are you asking me?" Mai spluttered, squirming under his intense blue eyes. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks.

"You seem rather eager to hear my answer. Perhaps you would like to do this?" Mai sat quietly for a second, trying to think her response over carefully.

"Well, yes. I have to admit, her story is intriguing, and besides, we've never actually investigated in a theater before," she finished. Midorio beamed at her, glad the young girl was taking her side. She noted that this girl had some sort of hold over the handsome young lad, which was amusing to see. The girl, Mai, looked sweet and innocent, so she didn't understand how she could influence Shibuya-san. He was rather imposing.

"Very well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt. We'll take the case, but we do have requirements. Do you remember what you discussed over the phone?" Naru said quietly.

"I will provide rooms for you. I'd like it if you stayed on site during the investigation, in case anything happens. Our security cameras haven't been too reliable for night time doings," Midori asked uncertainly. Naru just nodded.

"Very well, we'll see you in three days' time."

Midori smiled and shook their hands, giving Mai a sweet smile. She would be eternally grateful the girl felt pity on her. Maybe now things would start looking up.


	3. Miyabigaoka Theater

Investigation: _**Day 1 – 11:30 A.M**_

Mai listened attentively as Midori and Kazuko described the theatre. It was a very nice theatre, elaborately designed. The front entrance was nice and homey, with three white couches, a large mahogany desk and a large set of stairs leading up to the second floor. Four doors led to four hallways, which in turn led to all the fifty some dressing rooms. The team was using four of them, and the actors for Suzume had thirty some. It was ridiculous.

On the second floor was the actual theatre, with a very large grand stage with massive velvet curtains, and hundreds of plush seats. Mai could tell that even Lin and Naru were impressed with the grandeur of it all, Yasu's jaw was practically trailing on the ground. Monk stood behind Mai, making small comments here and there. He was called in, because Naru wasn't entirely sure if they needed an exorcism or not, and since he could do exorcisms and technical work, he was a candidate for the investigation. He gladly complied.

"It wasn't always this big and nice, my family constantly upgraded it over the years," Kazuko explained. Kazuko was a handsome young man in his early thirties, with black hair with streaks of grey and snapping brown eyes. He was tall and intimidating, yet had a kind smile, something he and his wife had in common. They were being incredibly helpful so far, just wanting the spirit out so the play could go on.

"I actually have the original blueprints, I wasn't sure if you needed them or not. My husband has detailed records of all the additions, and an updated blueprint. We like to keep the theatre well managed, it promotes a good business image," Midori piped up, handing Lin a thick file. Lin nodded his thanks and tucked the file in the small box of equipment he was carrying. It held a camera and recorder, so he could make notes of various areas.

"I have to say, your theatre is exceptionally well run," Naru admitted, letting slip one of his extremely rare compliments. Kazuko laughed, his eyes sparkling.

"Ah yes, my grandfather threatened me often when I was young. He would exclaim that if the theatre wasn't up to his standards, he'd come back and haunt me! I always tried to keep it going, and I have to say, it exceeded even my expectations," he explained. Midori beamed proudly and pecked her husband's cheek, prompting Naru and Lin to look away uncomfortably at the display of affection while Mai smiled gently.

"Well, it used to be very nice, but now things are being destroyed. Here, I'd like to show you something. It only happened this morning, at five a.m. to be precise," Midori said, her smile disappearing. Mai could feel her husband tense up, which was unusual, but she let it slip.

Midori-san led them to the dressing rooms off to the right of the lobby and down to the last door.

"This door leads to the basement," she explained. Mai could see nothing wrong, but she felt strange. The area felt empty, and it scared her. She could see Naru and Lin were uncomfortable too. Midori slowly pulled open the door, and even Lin's eyes widened slightly at what he saw. Mai thought she saw Naru slightly gravitate towards her, almost as if he wanted to get her away from there, but he stayed in place. Mai shook her head and flushed slightly, she was imagining things again.

"I was down in the basement when I felt an angry presence. It felt so upset and lost that I promptly abandoned my stuff and fled. As you can see, it's still down there," Midori said ruefully. Mai and the others took a small step forwards and craned their necks to peer into the inky darkness.

"I'm assuming this storage area was built when the original theatre was first constructed," Naru remarked as he surveyed the cracked concrete floors and crumbling stone walls. The basement was old and clearly in dire need of some repairs, but no one dared to go down into the pit of horror, as Midori so kindly described it. He could almost see why, it had a dark aura that affected even him slightly, although he pretended to be immune.

"Gosh, I don't know how to say this, but whatever's down there certainly doesn't like being down there," Mai commented quietly. Midori nodded and pulled the door open the rest of the way. Long scratch marks ran down the length of the door, creating deep jagged lines and splintering the wood in some places. Mai could almost feel the claw marks on her, and she unconsciously moved away from the door, Kazuko moving to join her.

"As I was leaving, the door slammed closed and the lights flickered off," Midori continued after every one had seen the basement area and she had closed the door again.

"There are lights down there?" Mai blurted, blushing bright red as Naru and Lin turned to stare at her. Secretly, Lin was wondering the same thing, and was slightly relieved that Mai had asked before him. At least Naru would let her go easily, if Lin had said something like that he'd probably have Naru's disapproving glare turned on him all night for saying something obvious and reckless.

"Yes, but the switch is at the bottom of the stairs, and I don't feel up to going down there. I apologize. As, I was saying, the door slammed closed right in front of me! I watched as something clawed all the way down the door. It was so dark, I couldn't see what it was, but I was terribly frightened. Luckily one of our senior actors was nearby and pulled it open for me, letting me out. I refuse to go back down there!" Midori exclaimed, growing restless as she spoke. Kazuko murmured sympathetic remarks and rubbed his wife's back as the others watched awkwardly.

"We'll definitely be setting up cameras and such down there. No exorcisms until we're sure there's something there that needs to be removed," Naru instructed Monk and Lin. Lin nodded and Monk just shrugged.

"Say Mai-chan, you aren't planning on going down there yourself, are you? Because if you do, I'll look like an idiot if I don't volunteer to help," Yasu whispered in Mai's ear. Mai smirked slightly. She really liked Yasu, he was a great guy, but sometimes he could be a chicken.

"Why don't we both go down together? Don't worry, I'll protect you," she teased lightly. Yasu blushed and straightened up. He wasn't really enjoying the idea of descending into the darkness. By then the others were moving on. Midori and her husband graciously showed them around, making small comments here and there about the original theatre and various incidents. Mai was having trouble writing everything down, so she passed the pen and paper to Monk, and was watching him have trouble writing everything down.

"Ah, here is the original office. We never go in it to keep it preserved from when it was first built, but my wife and I agreed that for the sake of our business and a successful production, we are giving you access to every room so you can located whatever's causing everything and remove it," Kazuko said importantly, gesturing to an old wooden door, hanging limply in its hinges.

Naru politely thanked him, although Mai could tell he struggled slightly. Mai could see why Naru and Lin didn't really like Kazuko, he was acting rather important and haughty about his theatre, but Mai could see no wrong in him. As far as she was concerned, he seemed like a decent guy who was just proud of his success, so she left her comments to herself.

"I'll show you inside, and then I'll show you the various other storage areas where we keep props that keep falling over and hurting our guests and performers, and that'll just about wrap things up," he continued. Midori suddenly gasped and swatted her husband's arm.

"Oh dear, I'd best go and tidy up their rooms! Why don't you show them to their space once you're done, I'll be down in the office. Another sandbag fell today during rehearsal, and I'm sure Yuri will be there in ten minutes once rehearsal is over to complain," Midori suggested. Kazuko nodded and smile gently at his wife as she waddled off, her pregnant belly slightly hindering her gait, but not much.

"Well, alright then," Kazuko finally said as the group turned back to face him. He pried open the incredibly creaky door, hesitating slightly as the hinges rattled loosely, but pulled it the rest of the way open. Lin and Monk hesitantly slid past first and into the musty, dark room. Naru was next, followed by Mai, who turned to watch as Yasu awkwardly danced over the door frame, trying to avoid touching anything.

Inside it was neatly furnished, with ornate wallpaper, more creaky wood flooring and a large oak desk. A tattered green chair with a high back sat behind it, and bookshelves lined the opposite walls. Other than that it was empty, no artwork or plants, no books or papers, nothing.

"I was in here not too long ago with my cousin, when one of the bookshelves fell on him. Now he refuses to come to my theatre, and neither will the rest of the family. If you couldn't tell, the situation is quite dire for us," Kazuko relayed sadly. Mai and Yasu exchanged looks as Monk let out a cry of impatience as his pen finally ran out of ink. Lin plucked a fresh one out of his pocket, and Monk resumed writing.

"If I may ask, why did you wait so long?" Naru asked coolly. Kazuko sighed and ran a hand through his hair, fluffing it up slightly.

"I was so sure it was nothing, even though my wife insisted something was wrong. I should've listened; woman's intuition is a scary thing." Mai smirked smugly at that statement. Naru refused to believe that women actually had some sort of danger radar, and Mai often challenged him about it.

"Anyhow, once I started getting pushed around by the spirit, I started bringing in mediums and such, but their exorcisms failed. There was one that ended up in the hospital, claiming the spirits refused to be moved," he went on. Yasu could tell he was disturbed by the fact that so many people had been injured here.

"What do you think Mai, what are we dealing with? Any spirit senses?" Monk teased quietly. Mai shrugged, glancing around trying to gauge the place.

"I don't actually think anything's in here, although it looks creepy. If you ask me, the floor feels kind of slanted towards the desk, so it makes sense the shelf fell over," Mai admitted. Naru watched her out of the corner of his eye, taking into account what she was saying. As much as he hated to admit it, she had a point. Although she wasn't too terribly smart, at least she had developed some common sense.

"Well, enough stories, I'll let you look around the prop rooms and then I'll show you your rooms." Kazuko led them out of the room and finished the tour. As Mai walked she could finally sense the faintest presence, and she didn't like it one bit.


End file.
